Greece/Romania
Greece/Romania '''is a fanmade pairing for the fanmade character of Romania for '''Hetalia: Axis Powers '''involving Heracles Karpusi (Greece) and Anica Popescu (Romania). This pairing is sometimes called '''GreRom, a portmanteau of their respective names Childhood in the Ottoman House The two of them met while under the rule of the Ottoman Empire and quickly formed a close bond, Romania more than Greece since she found him to be the only one she could old a conversation with -other than her brother, Bulgaria- (she detested Hungary and Egypt never really talked to anyone). Contrarywise, Greece got along well with pretty much everyone in the Ottoman house (excluding their "ruler," of course) but figured that Romania was a nice enough person since she liked his cats. When Greece's independance was recognized in 1830 and he left the house Romania fell into a small state of depression although she would deny anything of the sort, and still does to this day. The Second Balkan War and Onward Romania, along with Greece, Serbia, Montengro and the Ottoman Empirere would become allies against Bulgaria during the second Balkan War, despite Bulgaria's very apparent feeling of betrayal when his own sister decided to fight against him. Although Romania and Greece had little to no personal interaction during this time (since Romania had joined the conflict fairly late), he was the only one to pick up on the fact that the idea of going to war against Bulgaria hurt her and comforted her when the war was over. During the World Wars, while Greece kept a relatively low profile, Romania was a very active participant in battles that were along the Eastern Front... and did far from well. More than once Greece told Romania that she should stop fighting so hard since if she kept on fighting against Germany and his allies he would eventually get herself killed. Despite this being one of the few times Greece was serious ''-and whatever a serious Greece says should always be taken to heart- Romania wouldn't listen an kept on fighting.In the aftermath of the Allied bombing of Bucharest in 1944, Greece made a personal visit to Romania, explaining that he didn't come as the country of Greece, but rather as Romania's ''friend. This was the only time that Anica cried in front of another person, let alone allowing herself to be held and comforted by another. Present Day As it stands, the two of them have a very good relationship, both politically and personally. Romania's tendancies to take Greece's side whenever he and Turkey have a fight hasn't gone unnoticed by the other countries, leading some to speculate that there is more between them than a close friendship (Greece's tendancy to not ''say anything that may prove otherwise does not help), while Romania quikly denies such accusations. ''She isn't so naieve as to think that the way Greece often invites her over to his house doesn't signify anything, but until Greece becomes serious-and stays awake- long enough to say how he feels, Romania is comfortable in the friendship that they have, Category:Pairings